Nowadays, people like outdoor activities and often go out on weekends or holidays. Consequently, there is an increasingly high demand for outdoor gear such as tents. There are mainly two types of tents available on the market. One type of tents is assemblable. This type of tents has supports formed by sets of poles connected to each other. The supports are independent and separated from each other. As such, the setting up of the tent is time-consuming and physically demanding. Moreover, through-holes for inserting the supports to set up the tent have to be sewn. The independent and separate supports also make the setting up of the tent difficult and make the tent unstable. The other type of tents is foldable. Main issues with the current foldable tents include their high manufacturing costs and large size when folded. To realize the integrated folding/unfolding of the tent support and the tent, structural parts, such as connectors and extensible members, need to be added to the tent support, and the tent support and the tent fabric need to be assembled in advance. This significantly increases material cost and labor cost. In addition, the structural parts for realizing the integrated folding/unfolding and connection of the tent supports increase the size of the tent when folded.
Given the above background, there is a need in the art for tent support frames and tents that address the above-mentioned problems.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.